Father
by Freedom Released
Summary: Vegeta tiene una discusión con su hijo que le deja un poco tocado. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cómo se solucionará? [One-Shot]


**Título: ** Father.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Drama, familia.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, lenguaje vulgar.

**Serie:** Dragon Ball Z.

**Personajes principales:** Vegeta & Trunks.

**Personajes secundarios: **Bulma, Goten, Goku.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.895 palabras.

**Resumen:** Vegeta tiene una discusión con su hijo que le deja un poco tocado. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cómo se solucionará?

**Publicaciones: **Solo aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Dragon Ball Z como sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Father**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saliendo de la escuela principal de la ciudad, Trunks volvía a su casa con sus amigos hablando de trivialidades riendo y divirtiéndose con ellos. Había agradecido que su padre al final aceptara que en vez de quedarse entrenando todo el día le permitiera ir a clases por la mañana a cambio de que se esforzara mucho en su entrenamiento porque así podía conocer a muchos más niños de su edad y vivir su infancia con un poco más de diversión. Le gustaba mucho pelear pero hacer eso durante todo el día y solo parar para comer ya no era tan divertido como lo era en un principio. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo para ser fuerte y poder defender a los que quería si algún día pasaba algo pero no tenía por qué ser durante todo el día. _¡Divertirse también puede servir de entrenamiento! _Se decía. Menos mal que su querida madre lo apoyaba, la niñez estaba para disfrutarla, ya tendría tiempo de entrenar hasta la saciedad más adelante. Algunas veces le gustaría ser un niño normal y no un hijo de Príncipe Saiyajin.

Él y sus amigos llegaron a un pequeño parque. Pasados unos minutos un señor llegó clamando por su hijo.

—Lo siento, chicos, me tengo que ir. Mi papi me llevará a comer fuera —dijo feliz en niño mientras se despedía y corría a saludar y abrazar a su muy querido padre.

Y así fueron llegando progenitores buscando a sus hijos para llevarlos a un divertido plan en familia hasta que Trunks se quedó solo con Goten. Su padre nunca le recogía porque decía que si él era mayor para ir a clase también lo era para volver solo. Al principio no le pareció mal, es más, le pareció bien que su padre pensara que podía volver solo a casa sin ningún problema. Pero a medida que iban pasando los días y veía lo felices que estaban los otros niños de que a ellos sí los vinieran a recoger se empezó a sentir desanimado. Varios le habían preguntado por su padre y llegaron a la conclusión de que no era querido y que por eso no se molestaban en ir a buscarlo. Eso le cabreaba en sobre manera, hasta el punto de que varias veces le ha llegado a subir el ki hasta su límite, si no fuera porque Goten siempre le avisaba antes de que se notara podría haberse transformado en Super Saiyajin en varias ocasiones.

Pasó un pequeño rato hasta que vieron a alguien aterrizar a su lado. Goten fue corriendo a él para abrazarlo y esa persona lo levantó en brazos y lo abrazó; era Goku.

—Hola, chicos.

—¡Hola, papá! —saludó el pequeño abrazándolo con cariño mientras le respondía al abrazo.

Trunks vio la escena con ciertos celos, su padre la única vez que le había dado un abrazo había sido una trampa para desmayarlo, no lo había hecho porque quería. Él nunca mostraría afecto por un mocoso como él. No quería seguir viendo esa escena.

—Trunks…, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó el guerrero al ver al hijo de su amigo-rival marcharse sin decir nada.

—Sí, tengo prisa.

Emprendió el vuelo y se marchó camino hacia su domicilio. _Frustración_. Eso era lo que sentía. Todos tenían la suerte de tener un papá que los quisiera, en cambio él, uno que con suerte lo llama por su nombre. Estaba claro que él era un hijo no deseado, lo sabía, él lo sabía, pero quería pensar que no. Día sí y otro también se convencía de que, por lo menos de parte de Vegeta, no tenía ni una pizca de amor. Lo mataba por dentro. Aún queriendo aparentar que todo estaba bien, sabía que no lo estaba, y que nunca lo estaría.

—Tsk… Rayos —masculló por lo bajo aumentando la velocidad.

**.**

Llegó a casa algo tarde, media hora tarde para ser exactos. En esos instantes de otro día ya debería de estar entrenando con su padre como le había prometido hacer siempre. Pero ese día, por todo lo acumulado durante todo ese tiempo, pasó de ir.

Lo que no sabía, era que su padre estaba hecho una furia. El mocoso, como le llamaba, no se iba a escaquear de su entrenamiento estando él ahí. No, eso no. Nadie, y nadie es nadie, desobedecía al Príncipe de los Saiyajins y sale ileso.

—Tranquilízate, Vegeta, se habrá entretenido con los amigos. Nada más.

Su mujer, Bulma, lo estaba intentando tranquilizar de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Pues sabía que de lo contrario su hijo iba a tener que pasar por una experiencia muy fea. Y ni digamos el cabreo monumental que se cogería el Saiyajin, que por si alguien no lo creía, era mucho peor que un cabreo de un humano.

—El problema es que no tendría que haberse entretenido con los amigos, tendría que estar entrenando como Dios manda para no volverse un debilucho humano. ¡Maldito mocoso…!

Trunks entró por la puerta. Inmediatamente después Vegeta le envió una mirada, que si tuviera el poder de matar, ya estaría en el otro mundo.

El niño tragó grueso. Había cabreado a su padre, ¡pero él también lo cabreaba muchísimas más veces con su falta de tacto! Y lo peor es que no le podía decir nada. Aunque… ¿Por qué no podía decirle nada? En realidad, nadie se lo impedía.

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido, crio del demonio?! —gritó Vegeta entrando en cólera.

"_Crio del demonio. Ja"_ rió por lo bajo.

—Por ahí y por allá —dijo simplemente—. No te importa.

Al guerrero se le marchó un tic en el ojo y se le marcó la vena de la frente. ¿Este niñato mimado se estaba atreviendo a desafiarlo? Estaba demente. Había salido a su madre.

—¡¿Cómo que no me importa, niñato?!

—Lo que escuchaste —retó el pequeño.

Su madre se estaba empezando a preocupar. Conocía a su marido y esto iba a acabar muy mal. Lo que nunca se imaginó era lo que iba a pasar después. Ni en sus sueños —o mejor dicho pesadillas— pensaría que escucharía algo así. Jamás.

Y dolería, mucho.

—¡A _mí _me respetas, niño insolente, soy _tu_ padre! —gritó lleno de ira y recalcó las palabras para que lo entendiera.

Trunks ya no se guardó nada. Esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso que llevaba tanto tiempo acumulando en su interior.

—¡No tengo por qué respetarte, Vegeta! —Ni siquiera lo iba a llamar "papá", no se lo merecía. El mayor frunció el ceño—. ¡¿Mi padre?! ¡Ja! No me hagas reír anda…

La pareja no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su hijo.

—Hablas ahora de paternidad pero tú nunca te has comportado como mi padre. Solo pareces un entrenador personal que se ha contratado para entrenarme, y luego es como si yo no existiera. ¿Eso es ser padre? ¡No, no lo es! ¡Estoy seguro que hasta Yamcha sería mejor padre que tú!

—¿Qué…? —No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Qué acabas de decir…?

—¡Trunks! —lo regañó su madre al ver que eso realmente le había hecho mucho daño al Saiyajin.

Soltado todo esto se fue corriendo dejando a sus padres con la palabra en la boca y sin poder decir nada.

Bulma miró a su esposo. Tenía una mirada perdida en la dirección por donde se había marchado su hijo momentos antes. Se podía notar que tenía la mandíbula apretada y los músculos en tensión. Ella percibía cómo estaba con solo mirarlo. No le había dolido que lo comparan con Yamcha, lo que le había dolido era eso de que nunca se había comportado como un padre.

Se marchó a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra dejando a la mujer sola y un poco compungida.

**.**

En un rincón de la ciudad, el niñito de cabellos morados lloraba en un banco con los brazos sujetándose las piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. No podía dejar de llorar. En realidad, no quería decirle todo eso a su padre, lo único que quería era sentirse un poco más querido por él. No pensaba que nadie pudiera ser mejor padre que él, lo que pasaba es que le gustaría, y mucho, que fuera más cariñoso, o que pareciera que le tenía aunque sea solo un poco de afecto. Y así, entre lágrimas, empezó a recordar…

—_¡Ay! —gritaba el niño recibiendo un golpe de su padre._

—_¡No te quejes y levántate!_

_Estaban entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y los golpes que le estaban propinando no eran ni medio normales. Hasta parecía que quería matarlo._

—_¡Papá, con más cuidado!_

—_Los enemigos cuando te ataquen no van a mirar por ti, ni aunque seas un niño. Y quiero que estés preparado, yo no voy a estar aquí siempre para defenderte._

Recordó que en ese momento las palabras de su muy fuerte padre le dieron una motivación extra. Porque por lo menos había admitido que lo iba a defender mientras estuviera ahí, o por lo menos lo ayudaría en batalla.

Y así, más recuerdos vinieron… Recuerdos en los que no se había fijado, hasta que había hecho lo que había hecho. Estaba seguro, que si los hubiera recordado, ahora no estaría así.

—_¡Venga, chicos, a comer! —Bulma puso cuatro bandejas con una sustancia oscura y con muy mala pinta delante de los dos hombres en la casa._

—_Mujer, no puedes pretender que el mocoso y yo nos comamos eso._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que le siente mal?_

—_Pues claro, mujer, no te voy a permitir que envenenes a mi hijo._

En esa ocasión, escucharlo decir "mi hijo", sintió como si realmente lo considerara así y estuviera orgulloso de él. Y además… Se le vino algo a la cabeza, algo que le había dicho su madre hace un tiempo.

—_Trunks… Cariño —decía llorando—. Tu padre… Se ha sacrificado, luchando contra Boo… Se ha sacrificado por nosotros._

Lo que lloró esa noche no la lloró nunca. Se sentía pésimo al saber que no había hecho nada por su padre estando allí y haber sido tan idiota como para caer en esa trampa del abrazo y dejarse noquear de esa manera. Era de 'débiles', como solía repetir su padre, bajar la guardia de esa manera.

— _Hablas ahora de paternidad pero tú nunca te has comportado como mi padre. Solo pareces un entrenador personal que se ha contratado para entrenarme, y luego es como si yo no existiera. ¿Eso es ser padre? ¡No, no lo es! ¡Estoy seguro que hasta Yamcha sería mejor padre que tú!_

Le vinieron a la mente sus palabras cuando habían discutido. Se sintió frustrado. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho una cosa así a su propio padre? ¿Y por qué lo había comparado con ese insecto exnovio de su madre? Claro, porque quería hacerlo enfadar. Y ya el solo nombre de ese personaje le hacía enfadarse, por eso lo dijo.

Entre lloros, recuerdos, y emociones, el pequeño se quedó dormido en el banco susurrando algo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo:

—Perdón, papá…

**.**

En la C.C., más concretamente en la habitación del matrimonio híbrido, el hombre de cabellos negros estaba intentando controlar su ki, que por el enfado crecía en gran medida sin que él tuviera el control.

Lo enfurecía. Estaba que iba a explotar. Maldito crío del demonio, ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido levantar la voz así contra él? ¿Y que era mal padre? Lo entrenaba, le enseñó a defenderse, a que nadie lo pisoteara, lo salvaba de muchísimas broncas de su madre, ¡le permitió ir a clases e ir cuando se lo pedía con sus amigos! Y le dice esas tonterías. Se notaba que ese niño era un mimado, desde que nació su madre lo ha malcriado. Debería haberle enseñado cual de verdad es el verdadero infierno…

El infierno que él vivió.

Tocaron a la puerta, que lentamente se abrió y dejó ver a la muchacha de cabellos azules entrando. Tenía que verlo, estaba muy preocupada. Pero no solo por él, sabía que no le iba a dejar hablarle ni nada. Pero ya eran casi las diez de la noche y su hijo aún no había vuelto. A ella no le gustaba salir sola, le daba algo de miedo, la última vez tuvo que venir Vegeta a salvarla de un ladrón. Y ella quería realmente ir a buscar a su hijo.

—Vegeta…

La cortó. ¿Qué no entendía que no quería hablar con nadie?

—Déjame solo, mujer.

—¡Vegeta, son las diez de la noche! —le gritó. Él se giró para mirarla con cara de confusión—. ¡Es muy tarde y Trunks todavía no ha vuelto! ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

No dijo nada. Eso la enfadó más.

—Ya veo que no te importa… ¡Bien! Quizá Trunks tenga razón y en realidad no eres un buen padre. Debería buscarme a otro

Dicho eso se marchó dando un portazo.

El Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins se quedó pensativo sobre lo que había dicho su mujer. Pero no en lo de buscarse a otro ni nada por el estilo, esa parte casi ni la escuchó después de que la oyera decir que el crío aún no había llegado. Suponía que con lo llorica y débil que era el mocoso volvería cuando se le pasara la rabieta. Pero ya eran las diez y aún no había vuelto, y no era que le preocupara lo que le pudiera pasar porque sabía que lo había entrenado lo suficientemente bien como para defenderse de cualquier estúpido humano que le intentara hacer algo, pero lo que le preocupara era qué le podrían hacer si estaba en un estado deplorable.

No esperaba que se arrepintiera de lo que le había dicho ni que fuera a cambiar de opinión, pero con lo sensiblero que era seguro que se había puesto a llorar en alguna esquina o a descargar su furia contra el mobiliario urbano. Su hijo era una tremenda combinación de su mujer y él, era digno hijo suyo, por eso sabía las cosas que haría.

"_Tengo que ir a buscarlo",_ pensó saliendo por el balcón.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, rayos de sol aterrizaron sobre los ojos del pequeño, que por el contraste y el sueño los abrió con pesadez. Un poco aturdido, se levantó sobre sus codos y se sentó en la cama, tardó pocos instantes en darse cuenta de que había pasado de dormirse en un banco frío en la oscura noche a despertarse en su acogedora cama al día siguiente.

—Seguro que me buscó y me trajo mamá —llegó a la conclusión.

—Te equivocas.

Se giró y ahí estaba la nombrada, entrando en su cuarto con ropa limpia.

—¿Mamá?

—Fue tu padre quien te trajo. —Prefirió cortar por lo sano.

Aunque le hubiera prometido a Vegeta que no se lo contara, tenía que decirlo.

—¿Pa… Papá?

—Sí, te fue a buscar al ver que no volvías. Te trajo en brazos y te acostó. Estuvo toda la noche cuidando de ti, hasta hace unos minutos estaba aquí pero se fue a entrenar. Lo tuviste muy preocupado, al parecer te enfriaste y cogiste fiebre. ¿No te diste cuenta?

Se quedó pasmado. ¿Se había preocupado por él? Si apenas se preocupaba por alguien. Ni cuenta se había dado de que le había venido fiebre, y menos de que alguien lo había cargado. Si esta historia no viniera de su madre, no se la creería.

Cuán equivocado había estado. Tenía que disculparse, pero a decir verdad, le daba un poco de vergüenza plantarle cara a su padre ahora.

—Trunks —lo llamó su madre—, creo que tu padre necesitará a alguien para entrenar. Sabes que no le gustan mucho mis robots.

Sonrió y se fue directamente a la cámara de gravedad. Cuanto antes se solucionara todo lo que por sus tonterías había empezado mejor.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su padre luchando con un ser imaginario. Pegando golpes y patadas al cielo sin parar. Cuando notó que el niño entró, se paró, pero siguió sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —habló duro. Trunks tragó grueso.

—Eh… Papá… Yo…

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo se disculpaba antes de que su padre lo echara?

—Mira, lárgate.

—¿Qué? —expresó con voz dolida—. Pe… Pero, ¡papá…!

Sus ojillos se estaban llenando de lágrimas de nuevo. Antes estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, pero eso ya sobrepasaba todo lo anterior. No quería que su padre lo tratara así.

—Trunks, vete a dormir, mañana entrenamos por la tarde.

—¿Eh? —Ahora sí que el niño no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Sigues con fiebre, ¿no?

El Saiyajin se acercó al chico y le tocó la frente. Sí, aún tenía fiebre, y ni se había dado cuenta. Tan despistado como su madre.

—Con fiebre no podrás hacer nada, solo estorbarías.

—Vale... Pero, lo siento.

Vegeta sonrió de lado. Esa disculpa no se la esperaba, pero no podía negar que le gustó que se la diera.

—Disculparse es de débiles.

Trunks entendió que esa era la manera que tenía su padre de decirle que todo estaba olvidado. Se disponía a salir de la cámara de gravedad cuando oyó una ronca y profunda voz que le decía:

—Mañana espérame en el parque, iré a buscarte, no quiero que te vuelvas a escaquear.

Feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar, gritó un animado:

—¡Sí, papá!

Había comprendido que tenía el mejor padre del mundo, que aún con su mal humor, seguía siendo el mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **¡Hola! Y aquí otra aportación para otro fanfic de Dragon Ball. Esta vez más sobre Vegeta y Trunks que de Bulma porque son súper tiernos ***_*** Sí, se ha vuelto mi pareja preferida por encima de otras de la serie desde que he vuelto a verme la serie y leído el manga ***^* **Espero que os haya gustado, ya quería hacer algo con ese 'instinto paternal' que debe de tener Vegeta **xD** Gracias por leer~ Y siento las faltas, estos días casi no tuve tiempo, entre estos días revisaré y corregiré dedazos y esas cosas que solo me pasan a mí.

**PD:** Creo que nunca había hecho un One así de largo en mi vida…


End file.
